The seven deadly vices eevee evolutions chronicle poems
by LinguisticMelancholic
Summary: These are a set of poems based off of the eevee evolutions and the um evillious chronicles composed by Mr. Mothy more specifically the seven deadly vice series. I do not own anything. Also if you please review although you do not have to, so that I can know how I can improve I would appreciate and sorry if some of the poems dont seem like poetry and seem like unoriginal nonsense.
1. The Jolteon of Evil

The Thunders of Evil

.

Now lay before the lightning and obey'

Once in a nation so depressed

there was a jolteon prince

th leader of the Hoenn empire

at age 14

.

below was the weather worned land

trembling at the castle of mauville city

If food became a problem

fast as flash, it was resolved

rightfully taking the food of each nation

sipping on a shoal salt ramen bowl

While lying in the pasture of beauty

the young jolton, Fulgar

laughed with supercilous tone

.

this yellow prince

Had one dream other than conquering this nation

that was to gain the ultimate contest ribbon

but after it was already won

by a sky blue bird

with ivory and silk smooth cotton wings

with aloofness, grace, sweetness, shrewdnesss and prestige

Glaring and nearly striking his entire throne with discharge

he got a new idea

With a snap of his fingers

called his lime duplicate servent

to cremate Verdanturf town.

.

The servant obediently walked into the green and lushious town

adorned with polychrome flowers

and threw an monsterous orb in the air

and over a legion of Salamances

used outrage to inflame everything

razing the placid town

Walking inside th Pokemon Contest Spectacular hall

The servant saw the Altaria, Ali using an escape orb to send a group of baby pokemon away

He swiftly took her down

bleeding a single tear out of pity for the cotton winged dove

And at the highest chamber room

Fulgar vainly ate some gold pokemon

wearing the newly aquried blood-stained Ultimate Contest ribbon

.

After a valiant machoke, Macherie, saw his wife's corpse

He mourned and various gardevoir's wielded some honedges

angry at the arrogant jolteon

loftly demeaning them with oppression

so they teleported

slashing and blasting

through the mauville castle

after reaching the highest chamber room

adorned in yellow acessories

Fulgar opened the door with a vain smile

nonchalantly surrendering, begrudged at their imprudence

.

now at the ruins of Verdanturf town

Arcanine officer Courage and Magnazone officer Order

would execute the jolteon

for his cruel murders and countless manipulations

at the once peaceful town now burnt in gray cinders

The callous vain Jolteon, Fulgar yawned and simply declared

To be hand fed a supreme spring pokepuff

With that said, a Kingler used gullitone and decapacitated his head

As Fulgar died, everyone left except a cloaked pokemon

who saw the corpse decompose into a sickly rotten lime green


	2. Evil Food Consumer, Flareon

The Evil Food Consuming Booster

.

'Now cremate the dinning hall in ravenous flames'

Once in a black city

of dark skyscrapers

there is the jet black tower

the Place and Domain of the The Boss Queen Ardor

each area were only a labryinth of food

Two Pichu, a Naive Male named Butler one and a Sassy Female one named Maid

The Great flareon smiled

Once a gourmet eating the best of Unova

eats the worse

.

A Vaporeon wearing a chef hat and iron chef uniform

Gave the vermillion fluffy eevee evolution a sickly barbed oren berry soup

Boss Queen Ardor set it on fire and swallow the bowl and burnt soup smiling.

The Vaporeon looked disgusted and rolled in the first wave of the scheduled breakfast and lunch menus

.

Breakfest Menu=

Broth made from every existing bitter herbal medication

Metal Coated Iron tablets

Toxic drizzled Balm truffles

The 2nd oren berry soup barbed sharply

Grime iced Foul Poffins with a Black Pokeblock topping

Assorted grimy Cheri pecha and chesto berries with a vile seed spice

Raw Onigiri, Burnt Onigiri and Frozen Onigiri from Kanto's Safari zone

.

Lunch Menu=

Queen Gold fish fried in sanguine sauce

A Blissley Egg with a Gardenia on top

A loaf of Pokepuff with fertilizer icing,and a gold nugget topping

Bitter root topped castline cone

And a super potion made of processed and expired Sitrus berry sandwiches Spinada mix

.

After she ate it in less than 4 minutes

The vaporeon chef, Piecie requested

to go to the white tree hollow resort

Ardor amused cackled loudly in enthusiasm

and the Two Pichu pointed their steel encoated tails at Fish Fox

'Oh? You have given me a farewell meal? Thank you, Piecie. Give the other 14 my regards'

The Two Pichu went into the kitchen dragging the chef

screams and curtling yells could be heard

and the sound of a blender and sizzling

When they left the Twin Pichu bowed

giving her a "Fried Bubble jet Pokemon with extra sauce"

After she consumed it in one gulp

.

Butler began cleaning while Maid left to prepare dinner.

Still not satisfied, the flareon began to relish the idea of her new meal

enraptured and temulated with the fantasy of consuming a pest

Ardor gave Butler a scary face, a mean look and a fanatic glare of euphoria

She seared off his flesh

and swallowed him.

The Maid smiled coming inside with dinner

and Ardor evilly glanced at how terrified Maid was

Ardor sung while examining the contesnts of her meal dropped by the distraught Maid

.

''Ah...My Dinner Menu...=

First Fried Bubble jet with sauce

then Mousse Pasta

Now, more? Assorted Rattus

Galette made from a Rodent Carcus

Ramen with bubblebee pattern skin toppings

and botttled pokemon oil,

wait, blood...?''

.

Ardor used double team making 8 clones and using flare blitz

756 miles per hour she scourged through every floor of the Black tower

consuming every pokemon alive

spinning relentlessly in a hurriance of orange flames

.

Now the Black Tower vacant

she looks paranoid and scared having nothing

she looks at herself

then after amputating her paw and eating it,

she made a clone that swallowed the real Ardor

and the Clone instantly vanished in smoke.


	3. The Espeon of Ecruteak

The Eifie of Ecruteak City

.

''Now its time to use psychokinieses to sew accessories''

Once in a strange city with traditional autumn leaves

there was a wisteria espeon

levitating her HM02 cut

she made ribbons

scarves

Accessories

Props and costumes

and had them transported internationally to various Pokemon Spectaculars

pokemon rescue teams

Pokemon contests

Pokemon musicals

and Pokemon studios

.

Despite her kindness she felt alone

that her lover never returns homes.

looking at her HM02 cut diskette

she continued to make some clothes

In the memento of her Technical Machine mistress whom died 2 years ago.

who once said

''TM's can be used as many times as you like, the move their used, the better they strike.''

.

In the morning, Ecruteak city was pleasant

While she was delivering some clothes at the Dance theatre

when she saw her lover

He was speaking to a female Flareon

She seeemed to be happy

Watching the 'Promiscious' Flareon speaking to him, Solis was nearly unable to contain how angry she felt.

and noticed the scarlet cape that she wore was gorgeous

yet stained and inflamed with unrighteous beauty

unable to bear it all she blacks out awakening

.

at home still soaked in ruddy tears

She uses her HM 02 diskette

to slice and alter the scarlet cape

sewing a vermilion fur substance on the cape

.

The next morning when she woke up.

Walking out of her sewing shop she realized the city was looking excited

as someone was found murdered at 9pm the kimono theatre

Solis needing to relax near the clear cerulean lake on the east of the city

she saw her love looking blue, gloomy and deep in the most drenching of sorrows

a 'Seductive' Glaceon was on his side comforting him and attempting to alleviate his encumbering heart

wearing a grass stripped barrette

Solis observed his recent taste of women he [refers to be infidele with.

Solis fainted

.

The Espeon strangely woke up in her shop

Using her famed HM02 diskette,

Eye swollen in ambition,

Solis sheared away excessive thread from the striped barrette she found and added glitter and glaze

as a result, successfully embellished the barrette

with a gleaming gloss

.

The following day the city seemed to be acting restless

It seemed another person was murdered this time by the lake at 10pm

Solis decided she needed some seal adornments

Walking to the teal Pokemon Market

she saw her Lover this time with a young and 'raunchy' little Jolteon

she was wearing twin jaune bows on both sides of her head

Solis used future sight in utterly grotesque contempt at how disgusting his morals were.

Passing out she woke up in her shop again

adding some yellow flower seals in her twin bows

and as she used her HM 02 diskette

she noticed that her disk began to look a rosy color

.

With that the espeon completed her order

glaring at four new paintings that she painted

she is sure with her new and original design

he will come back but just to be safe and sure she will prepare her entercards

.

Remembering her process

she looked at her first painting

it was of a dead flareon

dancing elegantly and now still in form

her throat slitted open in the theatre

.

the second painting

it was of a dead glaceon

looking placid calm and docile even through death

her ears amputated and her corpse sleeping in the luscious grass looking at the lake

.

her third painting

was of a dead jolteon

vigorous, boisterous and vitalized bright and radiant with blissful happieness but now torn away

her eyes gouged out and stitiched shutin the cremated building

.

and finally the last one

a dark figure of a pokemon

enveloped and wrapped in a cloak of indigo garlands

with a sapphire one vissible near his heart

.

Solis putting on her scarlet cape

tying her stripped barrette on her chest

and equipping her twin sunflower hued bows

she smiled luxuriously

becoming the ideal mannikin of his dreams

looking at the clock

as it was 12am she warped to his front door

she opened the door seeing the gentle Vaporeon she asked him

'What do you think...? Am I beautiful?'

The Vaporeon partly looking confused and impressed replied while blushing

'Hello miss, its pleasant to meet you,but might I ask your name?'

Suddenly the screen got darker Solis snapped and plunged the HM 02 through his chest

.

impaling his heart in an instant

she walked away thinking to herself

'The city shall be in havoc in morning, another person has died...

a male, and an entire family of four gone...

but despite that, he was immensely abusive,

greeting me with obvious and impolite formalities as if I am a stranger...

but my must continue working on my next order

even without his unfaithful hormones

my HM02 diskette is stained red...

It seem its just as my HM mistress said ''HM's can be used as many times as you want the more you use them, the more effective they strike!''


	4. The Insanity of Umbreon

The insanity of Blacky

.

'Now, shall we swirl in this night as one?'

Inside a great company

In Veilstone city

A young pink fairy knocked on the door

and an a Umbreon named Lune answered with a grin

confessing her love shyly

Her eyes intoxicated with a violet glow

kissed the Umbreon dead on the lips

to her, it was her 'dream come true'

for him, it was another day of bliss

He condoned her entrance into his domain

.

a place with the dark blue night sky and planets

illuminated on the walls, floors, and ceiling.

Many pokemon were dancing

entranced and engaged in a sultry frenzy

all moaning and groaning...begging for the owner of the night hall

Lune.

.

He led his new trophy...

inside the basement

where he used moonlight to captivate

charm and attract to staple her emotions to his maroon eyes

and iron tail for the rest

.

He recounts that it was only because of the dark giratina

that his dream became an insane nightmare

deep inside this lewd bedlam

an insane circus

where others dwelled

his poisonous sweat lubricating the steel durability

would make his dolls enthralled by his presence

.

After he was done with his new plushy

The black pokemon walked upstairs

looking at his deformed livid rings

and his jaudice infected eyes

he burned away at those portraits

the same thing 'He' insulted to him about

Knocking on his door

he smiled but slightly sincerely

at his next guest, Summer

A verdant colored bear cub and pokepuff fanatic Teddiursa

The reason why Lune evolved... He was his best friend

but always mocked his strange yellow eyes

Taking this opportunity to mock him,

he kissed summer on the lips

.

This dark galactic fantasy grew

Age, gender, egg group, even religion does not matter

three way, four way, and a fountain of ironic fountains

of rhasbodic manic ivory fireworks

as he begans to hold more

he plunges inside more in his grandiose desire

Lune ran back downstairs and began to mate

with the fairy, jade maiden, Blue mouse, and ice cream

all to slake his laschivous thrist

In the name of Arecues...

.

after finishing his four rounds

he hears someone enter

it was a stunning Lopunny

Smiling presumptously Lune greeted her

until suddenly a black, brown and orange flashing sword

impale him through the chest

The Lopunny mega evolved, revealing to wear a PKMN Exploration Team Badge

spoke softly in his ear

'I came hear not just for you...

But my darling sister Strawberry

However considering that you are one that downplays the existence of others

you would not know this

using my cute charm, veiled by my eggant perfume and with my

Loppunite Katanta

This is indeed your end!'

.

With his poisoned blood splattered across the room

the space-like facade and hyponosis litterally shattered like his heart

Revealing a plain ordinary building

every pokemon left

disgusted, traumatized and emotionally broken

A sole Cyan Teddiursa frowned before leaving

Summer who sighed in disappointment and sadness

left looking at him.

Lune tried to speak

'Wa..wait! Summer! Please! I...'

_Love you my best friend_


	5. The Vaporeon of Corruption

The Showers of Corruption

.

'Now, let the raining trial, commence!'

Once, is another day in the kanto region

In cinnabar island island and volcano court room

where Judge Bullesco stood

examining cases and convicting them.

.

Trial I

The Vaporeon sat in the high chair

assessing the first crime,

A Persian charged with trespassing 2nd degree

The white panther smiled with confidence

as Bullesco said

'Innocent'

Slamming his gavel on the desk

the audience remained in silence

.

Bullesco walked out in the hallway,

Seeing the Persian holding a gold treasure box

containing 30000 Poke and a Rock Megaphone

Accepting the bribe, he smiled happily at the results.

.

To the regal vaporeon, money was the only scales of justice

wealth determined right and wrong

good and evil

innocent and guilty

salvation or punishment

As he was the Maestro of the Court.

walking back to his desk,

he perepared the case

.

Trial II

The second crime

A Togepi charged with larceny and wanton endangerment

scrutinizing the case at hand, with conspicious evidence of clean hand

the gavel slammed dirtying the egg pokemon hands with false canon

The young pokemon crying before being sent

to the chamber of disortion

was not listened to by his heart

as only sufficient weight of coins would awaken his morality

Laughing as the 'criminal' is muted in contempt

and its Flame Drum confinscated as evidence

He was ironically reminded of his daughter

.

Entering his crimson mansion

he climbed up the stairs walking to his daughter's room

He saw the young glaceon, Mercury

in a paraphelic state

Mercury smiled gently but in her rolling chair

To the Judge, and according to a fairy,

He needed all of the seven treasures

The Rock Megaphone,

Flame Drum

Flying Pianca

Ice Flute

Terra Cymbal

Water Harmonica

and the Grass Trumpet

Only money to cure her ailement

Each time as he recollects the memories

of the evil, sick, and slitering smiles pokemon

Rank Special 11 Killers

and the flood of tear from victims

that would be condemned in execution

.

Trial III

In Court,

Judge Bullesco

oversaw the next case

A wanton traitorous grand duke Hydreigon

charged with various ammount of deaths

Causing intentional and unappealed causalties

This grand duke, was a class 12 felon

on the run and finally caught

on the other side of the scales

a duke's bargain was nearly over 9000 grand of Poke

So after the judgement

the Grand Duke was released

and suddenly the citizens snapped

When he got home he got a phone call

from the Duke's Lawyer

that his head was found in his front yard

Not specifically caring as he already was paid he went to sleep

.

When Bullesco woke up the next day

his entire house was on fire

His Daughter cried and screamed

as the intesified and radiating heat

shattered the windows of the mansion

gas pipe lines burst open

and blast grenades were shot through the window

Bullesco heard the news

The towns people were tired of his peverse justice

and wanted him fired, literally

before a blast seed grenade detonated the television

The stingy vaporeon immediately embraced his daughter

one last time as their bodies began to be cremated

.

When Bulllesdco woke up

he was in a black dark space

and in front of him..

were the gates to negative infinity

a cloaked stranger holding a hand of entercards

said to him

'Welcome to the gates of negative infinity

where even here wealthe determines

salvation and punishment.

Smoothly Bullesco moved next to the cloaked pokemon

"I will never distribute my funds to anyone!"

.

Bullesco embracingly dived in the gate of negative infinity

refusing anyone to usurp his title of the Master Judge

Even in this disorted realm

he will find hope to find the seven treasures

and use it to reunite with his daughter


	6. Gift from the Glaceon who brought Tea

Gift from the Glacia who brought tea

.

'Now its time for an icy repose'

Please, sleep

Deeply with this tea

Of mine

I am the Princess of Songs

Sending you to the

realms of the dream land…

.

The Glaceon, Nix

A beauty of the coolest mist

Frozen tight in a love

A marriage of selfish gain

From a Shiny Rapidash, Sir Glare the 2nd

The richest pokemon in Lumoise city.

With the most wieves in his wallet

.

One day of constant crying,

A mysterious Weavile in a black trenchcoat with the roman numeral for 1

Gave her the recipe of tea

Formed to induce narcolepsy

And close insomniac eyes

.

On the glowing tower,

Bestowing it to her lovely husband

One sip was only the beginning

Of her peaceful dream

.

Dancing to her house

She gave her parents her tea that her lover loved

It perpetuated, into the Trsite Café, Lysander Café and

every café in Lumiose

.

Slowly as Dawn became Night fall

Sir Flame the 2nd was sleeping

With pallid flesh,

Skin peeling off of his stagnated corpse still sleeping

Soon nearly all of the pokemon in Lumiose city was sleep

And on top of the tower where her lover sleep permanently

She used retailate

To swept him off the

tower to fall deeply

Off of the 100 foot tower of wakefulness

.

Wearing her black trenchcoat with the roman numeral 3

Smiling serene as if nothing happened

She looked at her recipe

3 oren berrys, mixed

to a pulp, seedless

17 sleep seeds blended

smoothly

10 phials of sweet scented

honey

2 cups of sleeping

sand

1 ounce of bitter

herbs

3 slices of moo moo

milk cake

20 milagrams of Jacoba

berries

And 1 Environmentally Gifted Oran berry

All to make her special tea,

.

She cried in despair

Remembering how people saw her as a marionette with no heart

Now she drinks the rest

Only to fall in an endless respite


	7. Muzzle of Leafeon

The Muzzle of Leafia

.

''You shadow pokemon, now, repent in this beam of sunlight''

In a boat

there was a Leafeon, Viridis

sailing on a ship from three island

she thought about the leader

that horrible wretched exuse of existence

who ordered her to kill

She grasped her TM22 pistol

her solarized bullets readied

she landed her ship

on cinnabar island

.

Getting off at the shoreline

she saw a horde of pokemon

all in a dejected and enraged state

Hearing them complain about his corruption

angry and somewhat indignant at his hoardsome disgustful attitude she shouted

Everyone Ninetales, Arcanines, Jigglypuffs and even some Magikarp

took notice to her squalling voice

'''This horrible judge lied

stole and

manipulated you how can not take upon retribution?''

Afterwards a young Jigglypuff saidsoftly

'But...er is this illegal?'

Thinking back to her past

as how she once said those words as a child mad her even more irritable

'ILLEGAL!?' Viridis exclaimed

'This judge,no, criminal of vernacity

has released black liars

theives

robbers

embezzlers

arsonist

murderers

assasin

rapist

Pokemon Trafficking Leaders

Brothel Owners

Black Market Street owners

serial killers

mafia organizations

terrorist

poachers

molesters

and even genocidal organizational squad

on these very streets

at the cost of countless innocent lives

punished in corrrut justice!

Do you believe that such a man should get away with such coarse atrocities

just because he has the title of a judge!?'

After that, several pokemon glowed angrily

and shot a flamethrower in the sky bellowing 'NO!''

.

The Leafeon then released her stems and exuded out vegetable oil from them

soaking the mansion in it

and made the sun shimmer hotly

'Then take back the money he stole!'

The lefeon smiled evilly as pokemon bgan to throw oil containers at the house

and began to break in the mansion

stealing, killing, and shattering any guards in the way.

.

While everyone managed to scour through the mansion

The Leafeon walked smoothly to the stairwell

reaching the front door of HIS room

She knocked on the door

'Hm...? Who dares break in to my home?'

Snapping instantly

she shoots the door down

finally seeing that sickening, loathesome pokemon

'Why, if it is not Number 8...

How dare you enter through my domai-'

'SHUT THE F%$K UP YOU PIECE OF CRAP!'

Viridis cut him off. she smiled manically and started shouting

'Hey! Mother! Today I am about to kill this filthy excuse of a POKEMON!

This avidful, covetting a embezzling cretin has decieved and used so many pokemon

for his selfish gain!'

.

She scowled begining to look very enraged.

Now she said crying while still violently screaming

'Because of this illegal lawless abomination

I was forced to murder him..

My lover!"

She pressed the pistol deeper into his head

while The Vaporeon smiled apathetically

'But it was my hand that pulled the trigger

so I tried to kill myself! MOM! I TRIED TO JOIN HIM!

The flames from the wall began to tear down from the ceiling

revealing the sun glazing hotly

'However I lived... after loyally obeying you...

Number 1! I LIVED!

NOW you disgusting grovelling crap

REPENT !'

.

Viridis was about to charge her pistol but then, she stopped

listening to something then she sighed heavily

'Yet despite the lowly excrement that you are

despite how low you are,

Mom just reminded me

that even pups born from an unenjoined ring's wound you are

everyone can be redeemed.

If you apologize to these people and return what you stole

release the victims of your falsehood,

then perhaps I will at the least let your depraved

pathetic and money-philliac self

live...'

The Judge laughed hysterically and shouted

'Well I supose since you were SO generous...

I WILL NEVER GIVE ANYTHING TO YOU VIII!'

.

Sighing while swiftly pressing the pistol in his head and screamed in the sky again

'HEY MOM! THIS INSANE, PATHOLOGICAL AUREUS ADDICT

IS BEYOND HELP!

THIS ROTTING EXCUSE FOR TRASH, AFTER I OFFERED TO SPARE HIS LIFE

WOULD RATHER DIE!'

Viridis began to perspire by the heat

'You MOM were the only one who loved me...

you raised me in the berry forest...

taught me what was require to perservere!''

.

As the wall on Virids's right began to collapse

He noticed that the judge was passionately hugging something

It was a Glaceon game piece

'HEY MOM! THIS MAN HAS COMPLETELY BECAME DELIRIOUS!

TALKING TO AN INANIMATE OBJECT AS IF ITS REAL!

'Objection! Number VIII! This is my TRUE daughter!'

Viridis broaded her eyes as she lethally stared at him

'Mom... this crazed man is mentally dellusion!

To say that this figurine, is his DAUGHTER!''

Viridis recollected how she knows that his real daughter Mecury six feet below

the oceans of route 22

when the leafeon choked the glaceon relentlessly with vine whip and slammed her to the lowest depth of the sea.

she then calmly but violently spoke to him.

'Listen you ignorant stomach acid coated fish of paternity,

Your daughter has been dead for years...You manikin!

I insured that... So father, turn around

look at me your

daughter you REAL F^&KING DAUGHTER

LOOK AT ME!"'

.

The Judge stared at her and then began to stare at her seriously

Viridis was surrounded by leaves

her TM22 pistol was basking under the skylight

with the sun glazing hotter than ever

like her eyes evaporating her furious tears

'Hello, and goodbye my father

The Judicial Master of pervesity

The Leader of NoirXIII

and the one who ordered me to kill my lover...

Mom, as much as I love you,

how could you have even decide

to love a repugnant man such as him!

'Now its time to close this book...

This evil, terrible, and ravenous story

will now end...

Now REPENT IN THIS STERILIZNG SUNLIT RETRIBUTION!

TM22...use SOLARBEAM!"

.

Viridis shot the depraved man 9 time

with solar charged bullets and seared through his temple

laughly havocally until the floor below him underminded

and he faded away into cinders...


End file.
